Ichigo
by TheHP19
Summary: Just bored. BleachxAnime-xovers, with Personas from persona 3, personas. Sumarry: Ichigo has a secret. A secret that everyone either question his humanity. But one thing for sure is, The Supernatural World will never by the same, because here comes the original Guardian.


I don't own anything.

BleachxAnime-xovers.

Person 3, just the personas.

Ichigo. A name that not everyone knows except a selected few. Because this name, was from a man. A man who is 6'4 with his orange hair, that could mimic sun. With his face that has a jaw-line face with his scowl. But with a smile that could lighten everyone's happiness. The man also has power, not only one but many more. And so with his god-like power, he met various people or myth beings as they said.

The being list were, The Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel. The Shinto Fraction. The Buddha Fraction. The Norse Fraction and also the Greeks. All of these fractions met Ichigo, and they all have one common thought, and that is, he Ichigo was very big-brother-like-figure. Even the old one likes to be the little ones. But he, Ichigo was oldest of all the fractions. The leader of the fraction respect him, admired him and even call him 'Oni-sama' his nickname.

But after thousands years past war break through. The Devil Angel and the Fallen Angel having war between them, while the Shinto was having their own problem. The Norse was having problems with the Greeks, while the Buddha cut ties with all the fraction and keep low-profile for awhile.

After countless battles, all the fractions lost many comrades, families members, and so their loves one. Just because one thing that broke them. It's like a piece of glass that so fragile that with one soft touch it can break any second. And that problem or the thing that broke is that, the Rebels or the plans that each fraction having. One who want to take another fraction, other wants to conquer others fraction, others was power hungry.

But where is the man, Ichigo? The man that they called big brother. The man that they so admired. Well Ichigo, the man that they so admired was dead, long before the others can know. The info was knew by their leader fraction, each and everyone of them. And so, their own Fractions underling, rebel and try to conquer them.

And so the wars continue, after another thousands years past. But what happen if the man, Ichigo, was reincarnated? What happen he remember he lived before and met with the others. And lastly what happen the Quincy King and the Soul King was a Queen, a woman and not a man?

And this the new adventure Ichigo will have in his past life either bad, the good, or the ugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurosaki Ichigo was walking to school, as he just rescued Kuchiki Rukia, aka Rukia, aka the Midget with his friends. His friends are Orihime Inoue, Chad, Ishida Uryuu and Yoruichi Shihouin. He and his friends was in the supernatural world, but they all just see a glimpse of it, while Ichigo. He did met **them** from the past, and that was thousands or not millenia years ago. Even Yamamoto-Soutaicho aren't born yet.

'How long since I met **them**?' Ichigo thought. Shiro and Yhwach notice his thought. Ichigo thought was so deep, he didn't notice he was now in the classroom, while his friends worried about his well being. Just after their little rescue and betrayed thing happen just after a few days ago.

 **'Oi Kingy, are ya' alright?'** Shiro said to Ichigo, he almost jump from his sits, but he still keep his composure and his cool.

' _Yes Ichigo, you so eerie quite today. Even the day before. But what I'm curious about is **them**? Who is **them**?'_ Yhwach said, Ichigo was eyes widen. Then he just smirk.

'Well nothing really. But one thing for sure, don't freak out.' Ichigo said to both of them, leaving them confused and was very clueless for the first time from Ichigo answer. And that answer was answered by Mrs. Ochi, Ichigo and co. homeroom teacher.

"Well sit down! Today with have new students!" said, as everyone went to their own place. And they was talking to their own. And then She make the 'come-in' hand movement towards the door classroom. And so the door open, and every girl and boy was having their eye turn to hearts.

There are two person walk majestic in front of the classroom. The two person was a boy and a girl. The boy was very Ikemen like boy, but Ichigo know behind that figure. The boy was a feet shorter than Ichigo, with he/her brown hair colour that was pony tailed. Her/His skin was very peach like colour, that it almost very smooth like baby skin. The eyes was brown, just like Ichigo's. And the clothe was very fit for that person.

The girl was 100 percent is a GIRL. The girl was almost the same height as Orihime. With her clever almost the same size as her, and the hips. The hair colour that was crimson red that went all that way down her knee area. Her eyes was greenish colour. Her skin was smooth, with almost baby like skin colour. And lastly, the school uniform, the clothe was very tight that is very fit for her body like. And so Mrs. Ochi allowed them to intro.

"Hi, the name Rias Gremory." the girl said, Rias Gremory.

"Hi, the name Issey Hyodou. And no I'm a girl." the girl said, Issey Hyodou. And then them both girls bow.

"Please take care of me." The boys was wooing, while the girls was envy for their beauty.

"Okay, you girls will seat between Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo will you raise your hand." And so Ichigo rise his hand, the girls went to Ichigo, smiling. The boys was crying for how Ichigo getting the girls.

"And Ichigo please give the girls a tour." Ichigo just thumbs up. And the bell rings and that's means the teaching starts.

(After school)

Everyone was doing their own activities, while Ichigo and co. was at the school rooftop with the new students. Issey and Rias was having a hard time as the Ichigo's friends look at them weird, well even Keigo with his so many question and failing badly because he was kicked by Tatsuki at the face. But even so they were having fun, and at the same time, have a chit chat. Suddenly Ichigo remember something.

"Oh yeah, do you guys want the tour?" Rias and Issey smiles as they were excited. And so they dusted themself and ready to go for the tour, while Ihcigo said goodbye to his friends.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Issey and Rias thinking something. But then Ichigo phones went off.

"Sorry about this." And so he answered it. But for some reason, the language Ichigo talk was very weird to say at least. It's wasn't Japanese or English or anyother language. For Rias feels like very ancient, but she never question people if they deem trustworthy.

"So where?" Rias and Issey look at each other, and then grin.

"Classrooms." Ichigo just shrugged and walk to each and every classroom, and name who is the called clown each class.

"And now we got our class. And you knew who already who is the Class clown." Rias and Issey just laugh ad chuckle.

"Thank you Ichigo-san." Ichigo then put his hand up and make 3 finger.

"No. 1, no honorific and that's mean don't put -san in my name. No.2 call me when you have problems. And lastly no.3 Please and please don't tease me." Rias and Issey was confused.

"And why was that?"

"Just please don't. I have enough with their teasing from the past. Not another one." Ichigo said, as the girls still confused, but just laugh a bit.

"Okay see you next time." And so Ichigo walk home, while the girls look Ichigo until he gone out of sight.

(Rias and Issey)

"Is he gone?" Issey said to Rias as she check Ichigo powers or presence. And so Rias just nodded that Ichigo is truly gone. Issey just sigh in relief.

"Man he is truly a handsome young man." Rias siad. And for some reason, Issey felt jealousy.

"Is Rias-senpai is having **hard** time?" Issey tease Rias, as her face was crismon red almost like her hair. And so Rias said none sense to Issey whether are not she sees Ichigo attractive. But Issey just shrugged it off and just walking from school to their home.

"Come back here young lady!" Rias said, shout and she starts chasing Issey until they reach to their house.

(Ichigo)

Ichigo was walking towards home, and thinking whether are not they has find him. But nevertheless, he was ready for the call, even the shinigami didn't know. Ichigo laugh, but a very laugh of chuckle. Shiro and Yhwach just look at Ichigo as if he just grow another head, laughing and chuckle to himself. But suddenly they feel something powerful, something demonic but at the same time, none demonic power across Japan, and almost the Asian country.

 **'Kingy what the hell was that!?'** Shiro said as he look or feels where did the power came from. Even Yhwach was having a hard time to find the power. While Ichigo, he felt nostalgic. Then he look at the sky, night sky full of starts. But what comes from Ichigo mouth will be forever clueless for Shiro and Yhwach after a few days or so.

"So they have find me. So I think I have to wait then."

(Next morning)

And now we see Ichigo and co. including Rias and Issey, at at the park, and having their fun time, like having a picnic, playing games and such. Well before that, rias and Issey was very coincidence because they at the park first then comes Ichigo and the gang. While that was going, Rias and Issey felt a powerful pressure and for Ichigo, he knew who is this pressure, while the gang didn't notice it once Rukia's Hollow detect something from a far. And so Rukia excuse herself. Ichigo just gonna play the dumb one now and it's time to play the waiting game.

While that going on, Shiro and Ywach was having a hard time. Well that's because no.1 that they were very curious about Ichigo. No.2, they thought that they know Ichigo from starts but they were **very** wrong. No.3, they are very dumbstruck right now because of two reason. One reason is that they look at Ichigo's memories and they were very shocked and surprised and also speechless. And the second reason is that, Ichigo, a man of prude was very gentleman towards guess who, The Freaking Supernatural World. Damn, both of them was very hard time to take everything. Well it's just time and they have to wait.

And now we see Ichigo, Rias and Issey at the park sitting a circle like shapes. Rias was having a very fun time, because she was playing with her portable game, while Issey just relaxing with the cold breeze of the morning air. For Ichigo he just laying down on the ground and taking a nap. But it was very peaceful, and that peaceful was interrupt by a soft voice. Rias and Issey was very familiar with, while Ichigo just smiles.

"Hello, may I join?" the woman said. And Rias and Issey just nodded and just move a bit for her to sit. Ichigo just smiles, and was faking his napping. And so he just snorting, while Rias and Issey was sweating, well that's because in front of them, is Amaterasu. The goddess of the Shinto Trinity, and the mother of all Japan.

"What are y-you doing he-here Am-Amaterasu-sama?" Rias said, stuttering. While Issey was getting nervous by a seconds. Amaterasu just smiles at her and Issey, and they both was at ease.

"Well I just came here, just to enjoy the air of the morning cold breeze." Rias and Issey was confused by that statement. Even the Goddess of Shinto Trinity was enjoying the air of the morning cold breeze, while her place was more colder than here. But never question her if want to. Well that qustion was from Ichigo.

"And who the hell are you?" And now Rias and Issey was getting nervous, scared and even worse they was trembling for what coming next. Amaterasu look at Ichigo, and she eyes widen.

"Ichigo?" And that name just came out nowhere from, Amaterasu as she suddenly realised that, and quickly covered her mouth. Rias and Issey felt jealousy and they just met Ichigo yesterday. Ichigo just open his eyes, from his fake napping, and eyes smile at her. Like big brother would do.

"Yeah, it's me. Ama-chan." And without a second thought, Amaterasu was hugging Ichigo, tightly not let go. Rias and Issey was now confused. And suddenly they all felt like a pressure and it was something a shinigamis. Even Rias and Issey felt weird about this.

And suddenly, all the 1st and 13th captains from the Soul Society was there, excluding the 3th, 5th and the 9th division squad/captain. Yamamoto, Shunhei, Ukitake and Unohana was having a hard time to bring pieces togather, while the others was having a hard time and was very confused. But one thing for sure is that, Soi-Fon and Unohana felt jealousy just watching Ichigo being hugged by a very beautiful goddess. Even some of them didn't know who she is. And that silence was break by a cough, from Shunhei with his sarcastic tone.

"Hello again, Ichigo-kun." he said as he take his straw hat away, and slowly look for any intruder. Rias and Issey look at Ichigo and then the Shinigamis, and they were eyes widen. Yamamoto was the main clueless here, and he was having a hard time to solve the puzzle. Well no.1 is that Ichigo was hugged by Amaterasu. No.2 He thought that Ichigo was in trouble. And no.3, Ama-fucking-terasu is hugging, **hugging** Ichigo like a normal thing to do, even the hug was very sibling kind of thing, Ichigo-is the big brother, while Amaterasu was the little sister.

But suddenly they felt another pressure, and this one is very demonic. Even the Shinigamis was having a hard time to breathe and standing still was very difficult, even Rias and Issey having a hard time to breathe normally. And suddenly a red demonic circle magic appeared in front of them, just couple of feet. And then the circle reveal Rias doppelganger, but is was a man. He just has a metal plate armour up to his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Gremory-dono?" Yamamoto said, to the man, everyone was eyes widen. As to why did one of the four current leader of Maous are here, Sirzechs Gremory.

"Well I was having a had time to look for my... RIAS-CHA-!" Sirzechs look everywhere, and finally came across Rias. And he quickly jumped and hug her, but got punched by her.

"What the hell are doing Nii-san!?" Rias said, as the Shinigami just sweatdropped, while Ichigo and Amaterasu find it amusing.

"Why did you punch me? Why can't I hug my Rias-chan?" Sirzechs said, and tears fell very fun way.

"I never thought that the current is more idiot than the older ones." Ichigo said, and Sirzechs and the Older Shinigamis was eyes widen for what Ichigo said. But they didn't confirm or yet so they just push it aside, while The man was sceptical about this.

"And what did you mean by that." And the aura around Sirzechs was heavier, and he was now serious about this. Ichigo just laugh, even Amaterasu also laughing. The others was stunned to hear such voice.

"Well I met them, just like you Ama-chan. Man I hope they didn't do anything reckless. Or not I have to lecture them." The man was amuse. But for Yamamoto and the older shinigamis, well they eyes widen. And Yamamoto was now confirm that Ichigo and Amaterasu knew each other. Suddenly Ichigo could feel a very eerie cold breeze went up to him, and he look where did the breeze came from. And he was shocked to see Amaterasu was sad and was very emotional about something.

"Ichi-nii, you didn't know anything." The voice was very sad, even the others could feel the sadden, while Ichigo having a hard time to keep Amaterasu from crying. Ichigo also confused as to what Amaterasu meant by that, but he just keep his cool.

"What didn't I know, Ama-chan?" Ichigo question her, but Amaterasu didn't answer. So he was getting anxious and curious about this. Suddenly Amaterasu just look at Ichigo eye-to-eye, and slowly touch her forehead and his.

"I'll show you." And after that Ichigo was screaming, through Amaterasu memories. The wars, the fallen, and the lost of families members. And he was looking at his dead body, shocked and tried to piece them togather. The key word is tried. Suddenly, another image came and this was very hellish than the other ones. Almost all each fractions was against each other. And then it stop, completely.

"What...was...that?" Ichigo said, breathing hard and try to take some air. Amaterasu look at Ichigo sadden, while the others was confused. The man and the older shinigamis was getting irritated by this, so someone has to break the silence.

"And what would that means, Amaterasu-sama?" Sirzechs said. Getting the others attention.

"It's private Gremory-kun. Even the current leader of each other fraction will not know. The older ones would." Amaterasu said. Suddenly they felt more massive pressure. Evils, Good and Neutral. And suddenly they were three people. Yamamoto and the others was shocked to see others fraction are hear, even Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-kun, what a pleasure surprise." one of the two and one creature said. This person was a man, a wise man. He height was 6'3, with a golden two pointy helmet that went upwards. With his spears, that was very pointy. That could cut any flesh like butter. But two odd things about this person, is that, he has purple-ish colour skin with his left eye that was patch. His name was Odin.

"What a surprised." This one Sirzechs know to well. Because this man, was the original Maous. He has Six wings on his back, that very majestic. With his orange hair fell down smoothly and his clothe just a pair of long cloth that wrap around his upper body, torso and his private parts. And his nickname 'Morning Start' or in Japanese, The Demon King.

"Yo." This one is not a person, except it was a dragon creature with it's three smalls wings both sides. With it's three smalls eyes each sides. The body has a black scales while the upper or it's back was red. Everyone knows who is this creature, it's Samael. But one odd thing that is happening right now, and that's because, he was smiling along with Odin and Lucifer and Amaterasu. And then laugh with them and Ichigo.

"Hey guys what's up!?" Ichigo didn't get to finish his words as he got punch by Odin, and he went flying almost couple of yards from them. And apparently they were nobody there and plus it was in the evening. Sirzechs and the shinigamis were surprised and amused to what the hell just happen.

"Welp, that's damn strong you got there-!?" Ichigo again didn't get to finish his sentence as he got side kick by the Original Lucifer. And then get whip by Samael sharp tail. The Shinigamis and Sirzechs freeze and didn't move a inch as they all watch Ichigo get beat up by the original and the leader of each fraction, except Amaterasu, as she look at them, smiling.

"Hmm Amaterasu-sam, are we gonna do anything?" Sirzechs said, as the beat up still continue. While the Shinigamis was still dumb struck.

But then the fighting stops, and they all look at Ichigo and them. And once they did, they were shocked and were surprised as they looked Ichigo, Odin and Samael was hugging him. Hugging. Even Sirzechs was eyes widen, while Rias and Issey was stunned and was speechless from the beginning. While the Shinigamis, they were even more speechless. Because one, Ichigo, who rescued Rukia just a week ago, was hugged by two most powerful being in supernatural world, Odin and Samael. Amaterasu well, she just chuckle.

"How long?" The question were surprised from, Samael, Odin and Lucifer. Them three just look down, in guilt, while Amaterasu was sadden to hear that question again.

"To long to have wars, countless fights. And even worst, some others use your names to gain allies from others fractions." Odin said, as he look at Ichigo serious, while Samael and Lucifer just nodded, and then they all four look at Amaterasu. She was confused, but then just smiles.

"Kyoto?" Ichigo said, while the others peek the question. Odin, Samael and Lucifer just smiles, while Sirzechs and shinigamis just look confused. For Sirzechs he has to get the current four maous and come to Kyoto.

"Ama-chan!" And all of them, including Issey and Rias, was now transported to Kyoto. And now is inside the Shinito Trinity Temple. Yamamoto and the other was confused to why they are there, while Issey and Rias were confused as to why they are there, while Sirzechs, he just don't want to know anymore of this Ichigo and his link towards them.

"Mother, you came early?" Suddenly a voice said, behind them. They turn, and to see a beautiful and were speechless were noticeable. Because in front of them, is Yasaka, the current Leader to Shinto Trinity. She has a body almost the same as Amaterasu. With her blonde hair, that went down to her waist area. She dressed like a shrine maiden, that were big for her, but fit loosely. And the cute and maybe the most adorable things is that, she has a fox like ear on top her head, while behind her was a nine tails hang up smoothly.

"Yes and please could you tell the others to leave. And also please give my idiot of son students another room, with Sirzechs-kun and his sister and friend."And so Yasaka went to do her job. And so she told the people inside the room, to leave, while that was going on, she told another servant to have another big room. Yamamoto and other goes to the room, along with Sirzeachs and his fellows.

"Come Yasaka, have a seat." Amaterasu said, and Yasaka was rather not. Because in front of her, was three of the most powerful fraction in the universe. Odin, Samael and Lucifer just smiles at her gain a blush of embarrassment. And then she look at Ichigo. Confused and was getting a weird vibe. Ichigo just smiles.

"Now now Yasaka-chan, you wouldn't want your mother to be sad. Would you?" Ichigo said. Yasaka just sigh in defeat.

"So where to begin?" Ichigo said, towards them, while Yasaka getting curois about this meeting.

"Well it's starts..."


End file.
